


Cookie Monster

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childish, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: A quick drabble of your life with Bucky and Sam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Cookie Monster

"Bastard" you muttered to yourself as you watched him from your hidden spot. Silently coming to your feet you slowly approached him as he had his back to you. As soon as you were close enough, you quickly sprung into action. As you'd expected, the second you grabbed his shoulder he spun to grab your arm and you used that momentum to twist his arm around behind his back and force him to the ground. 

"Ow, shit Y/n" he tried to pull free but you pinned him firmly in place.

"You dirty liar" you snarled into his ear.

"I didn't... I'm not..." he tried to come up with a defence.

The door opened and moments later the light came on. "What the hell are you two doing now?" Sam stood with an 'I'm so done' look on his face.

"She's gone mad" Bucky tried "get her off".

"He's a liar" you argued "I caught him red handed".

"I wasn't doing anything" Bucky tried "get her off me Wilson".

"Get her off me" you mimicked in a whiney voice.

"Okay, I don't have the energy for this right now" Sam rolled his eyes at you both as he made his way over to the fridge to grab himself something to take back to his room. 

"This is serious" you told Sam "he's been stealing my snacks for months and denying it. I've literally just seen him eat one of my good cookies".

"How am I supposed to know they're yours?" Bucky tried.

"I literally wrote my name on them" you yelled back as you turned back to glaring at the side of his face.

"Children" Sam piped up "you're literally children". With that he strolled back towards the door. As you looked up though you could see that he was munching away on one of your previously mentioned cookies.

"Hey!" you yelled at him in outrage. In your momentary lapse of focus, Bucky managed to put you off balance enough to scramble free from your hold. Ignoring him for the moment you went after Sam "Wilson! Get your dumb bird ass back here, that's mine!" 

Bucky couldn't help but grin as he watched you rush out of the room after Sam - who no doubt had already took off running. Brushing down his clothes he turned back towards the cupboard and grinned even wider. Rather than snatch a single cookie this time, he picked up the whole jar. Making the most of his chance, he slipped from the kitchen and back to his room with the loot.


End file.
